illeraifandomcom-20200213-history
Mining
Mining is a skill that allows players to obtain ores and gems from rocks. With ores a player can then smelt bars and make equipment using the smithing skill or sell them. To mine, a player will first need a pickaxe, which are sold in the skilling shrine and obtained through drops from various monsters. When a player has obtained a pickaxe, they next need to find a mine. The most popular mines of Illerai would be the mining teleport or the wilderness resource area. Upon locating a mine, the player can then select a rock in the mine. As a player is mining a rock, they will eventually obtain an ore. After obtaining the ore the rock will turn grey for a period of time. Rock Golem The rock golem is a skilling pet that can obtained while training Mining. The chances of getting it are dependent on the player's Mining level, and the time it takes to gather a resource. Pickaxes Pickaxes are needed to mine rocks. They can be equipped as a weapon, giving players one extra space in their inventory. A player's mining level determines the type of pickaxe they can mine with. A player's attack level determines the type type of pickaxe they can wield. The higher level needed, the better. For example, a rune pickaxe will mine rocks faster than an adamant pickaxe. Mineable items Ores are obtained from the different types of rocks. These rocks are found in locations such as the Mining teleport or the Wilderness resource area. The colour of a rock corresponds to the ore's colour. When players click on a rock, they will hit it with their pickaxe and try to get the ore out. The higher level rocks, such as mithril and adamantite, take longer for players to mine an ore out of them. For example, a black rock will yield coal, a blue rock will yield mithril ore. After the ore has been mined the rock will turn grey for a while. Eventually another ore will respawn and the rock will regain its colour. Players can only mine a rock when ore is avaialble. Ore times differ with the difficulty of the rock. For example, runite rocks take longer to respawn while iron rocks respawn relatively quick. Tips Some useful tips to help a player mine. 'Wielding the pickaxe' It is highly recommended that players wield their pickaxe. This way, they'll have more inventory space to allow them top carry more ores. To wield pickaxes players must have the appropriate attack level, as the pickaxe is considered a weapon. 'Power mining' Also known as drop mining, this is where a player fills their inventory with ores, drops them all, and repeats. Alternatively mining a singular ore and dropping. This method allows players training mining to raise their mining level quickly, but dropping ores can be repetitive. The best way to drop ores would be shift dropping. Shift dropping is when a player holds down shift and clicks on the item desired to discard. Also, by using this method, a player would be missing out on Smithing experience. 'Wear light items' Players are strongly recommended to wear few items or nothing at all other than their pickaxe if they aren't power mining. This will decrease the amount of run energy used when running to the bank and back to the mine. Noteable light items would be boots of lightness, spotted cape or spottier cape, Penance gloves, and the Graceful outfit. Location(s) As there are many locations to mine, the most popular locations would include: 'Mining Teleport' This is one of the most popular spots when player's want tor train their Mining due to the variety of ores, acsessable bank, furnance, and anvil. 'Wilderness Resource Area' When mining in the wilderness resource area, you will receive bonus experience for each ore mined. With the risk of being killed by a player killer. Warning: if you are killed in the wilderness you will lose your items. Visuals